Snapes final words
by Gribzie
Summary: Harry and Snape engage in the battle to end one of their lives, but is Snape all he seems?


At the gravesight of the Potters ,Harry Stared a burning hole through Snapes eyes, the killer of his greatest protector. Eye to eye the bowed to each other, not daring to take their eyes off one another. Burning hatred surged through each of them as they stood straight, with wands raised aloft contemplating which spell would best finish each other off. Snape spoke "I had my reasons for what i did Potter i had no choice". Harry continued to stare his feirce stare knowing this would be their final confrontation, he knew nothing would stop him from gaining his vengeance and getting through his final hurdle before facing the Dark Lord in combat.

"Potter i may have had my reasons for killing Dumbledore but dont think that will stop me killing you, you are not as important as you beleive boy!!" Snape spat, as he threw a curse in Harrys direction, a streak of red light flew over Harrys ear but he was able to dodge it. Harry had long since learned the art of occlumency and Ligillimency, he had been sure to learn these skills while searching for the horcruxes. Snape did not know that harry knew either of these skills and so he had not bothered to employ occlumency against him and so harry had gained an advantage. Harry threw an Impendiment Jynx towards snape who parried with precision, harry was forced to admire his talent in combat even if he loathed every feature on his opponents body.

"Your going to have to do better than that Potter, I know that your use on non-verbal spells has improved some but its still sub-par boy!!". Fuming but still in control of his temper harry sent a reductor curse at the gravestone Snape had taken shelter behind, It burst into a million tiny particles but snape who had seen this coming had flown behind the next gravestone, which read 'Lilly Potter, Friend to all you will be missed, Lilly leaves behind her Son Harry and her sister Petunia' Snape using his great intellect knew that if there was one stone in this graveyard that harry would not destroy it would be that of his mother Lilly.

Snape lunged out from behind the stone and threw a curse at harry that hit him in the arm, as it made contact his arm began to convulse and cramp, it was agonising and harry could hardly think through that pain. He hit himself with the counter curse immediatley which allowed him to think clearly again he called to Snape "whos side are you on anyway, one second your fighting on the side of the death eaters next i find out youve assasinated half of their ranks, what the hell is wrong with you".

"Boy something you need to know, I'm on MY side, when dumbledore told you he had an iron clad reason for trusting me it was because of a little secret he 'forgot' to mention to you!!" he said "that little prophecy...could have applied to one other person and still to this day may apply to him". Harry was perplexed by this and was so confused he almost got hit with an Avada Kedavra spell that snape had sent flying at him. "Dumbledore told me that it couldnt apply to neville because voldemort never marked him" Hary replied to snape. "Im not talking about Longbottom that worthless peice of trash im talking about someone far greater, someone else born at the end of July, someone who was quite literally approaching the night that prophecy was made". Harry had finally come around and figured out what Snape had been talking about, could it be true? Harry had to sit down to recover from the shock of what snape was telling him, he refused to beleive it. "the chosen one, you?? i dont think so, your over inflated ego will get the best of you today potter"

He and harry fired jynxes back and forth, ducking, diving, parrying and firing, over and over. Snapes knowledge of the dark arts was unparralleled but harry hung in the duel, his grit and determination to defeat Snape were an equal match for his amazing abilities. But the tide of battle would be changed in one instant. A young boy, Harry could tell was no older than 7 had heard the commotion from a near by cottage. Snape dove on top of him and pinned him to the ground with his wand to the boys throat. "throw down your wand of ill kill him" Snape sneered, he knew he had Harry defeated, the so called 'power' of love was Potters greatest weakness.

Harry had to think quick, he knew he did not want the boy to die, he couldnt live with it. But if harry gave up his wand he knew snape would kill him, which would of course mean that the prophecy would spell out victory for Voldemort, Harry could not bring himself to beleive Snapes version of the prophecy. Harry tooko quick action, from a pouch in his cloak he took a pinch of Peruvian instant darkness powder that he had taken from fred and georges joke shop and threw it to the ground, he then ran straight forward until he tripped over a pair of bodies. Someone grabbed him around the leg and harry stunned them, he grabbed the smaller of the two then ran until it became light again. When the poweder cleared snape had recovered, he sent a killing curse towards harry but harry ducked behind a tombstone, but he realised, less than a second too late that he, harry had not been snapes target. The small boy let out a gasp and fell to the groundand harry broke down, it was his selfish desire to save himself that had caused this boys death.

He turned at snape "you heartless bastard he was only a CHILD!". Snape sneered, but Harry could tell that was not what Snape had intended he was shaken. Harry ran at Snape abandoning his wand he spear tackled Snape, he wanted to cause harm to this man, not death. "Thats it potter unleash your anger, USE IT, Let it Consume you!!" Snape said between each of the blows Harry was delivering. Harry picked up Snapes wand and held it to his face, he felt something russle in his pocket but he ignored it, he was too angry to care. He hit Snape with every curse he knew, everything that would cause him pain, he was finally satified with the pain he had caused and with a twisted smile on his face he said the words he was so anxious to say "Avada Kedavra"

He left the graveyard leaving snapes dead body lying ontop of the gravesite of James and Lilly potter, the two people his evil had killed. He put his wand in his pocket but heard a rustling once again, he searched the pocket and found a peice of paper, adressed to Harry in familiar cramped writing. he opened the note:

'To Harry,

If you are reading this, then I am dead. This note is to tell you that you are the chosen one, you are the one meant to destroy the dark lord. I say this to you because I too wished for peace in this world before I departed. My actions, the years of torture I put you through were not caused as some would have you beleive by your 'saint' of a father (Harry noted that even in death snape still voiced dislike of harry's father) it was for your own good. You needed to know what your life would be like if the dark lord took over. I had to enrage you, you had to use the anger that was deep in your heart, without it you would never have been able to defeat the dark lord. Please bring peace back and allow my soul to Rest in peace, I hope with the aid i am giving you all my sins will be forgiven.

Severus Snape

P.S Dumbledore too wished for you to unlock the power of your heart, his murder was a neccessity I loathed to be the end of him but it was the only option i had. 


End file.
